


it's only a paper moon | это всего лишь бумажная луна

by Summer__child



Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Отклонения от канона, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, мастурбация, сновидения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Стив так и не определил для себя, к какой именно категории относятся его отношения с Локи. И, скорее всего, сделал это намеренно. Однако, у него очень богатое воображение.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers, Локи/Стив Роджерс
Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762378
Kudos: 11





	it's only a paper moon | это всего лишь бумажная луна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's only a paper moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351920) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



– Итак, – подал голос маячивший в дверном проеме Тони, наконец бросая свои провальные потуги в тактичности, – что там у тебя с Локи?

Стив полагал, что, наверное, ему следовало ожидать от кого-нибудь этого вопроса. Пожалуй, он даже мог догадаться, что первым эту тему поднимет Тони. Устало протерев глаза, он выключил телевизор.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– О.О., Стив, – заявил Тони мрачно, и когда Стив уставился на него недоуменным взглядом, продолжил: – ага, это кое-что новенькое даже для меня. _Определи отношения_. Увлечение? Интрижка без обязательств? Просто друзья? Большинство людей, скорее всего, назвали бы то, чем он занимается, _сталкерством_ , но, знаешь, может быть, для суперзлодеев существует отдельный свод правил.

Стив несколько секунд таращился на него с вымученной улыбкой, а потом рассмеялся.

– Ты… что? Тони. Ты не можешь спрашивать такое серьезно.

– Почему это я не могу спрашивать серьезно? Я бываю серьезным время от времени. – Стив только продолжал молча сверлить его взглядом, и выражение лица Тони немного снизило градус дурашливости. – Слушай, Локи уже похитил тебя однажды, а теперь он спас тебе жизнь. И ты сказал, что он тайно навещал тебя на протяжении нескольких месяцев, и… ооо, когда я произношу это вслух, оно звучит еще более пошло. Меня просто интересует такой вопрос: а сам-то ты как думаешь, что именно между вами происходит? Потому что _он_ явно тобой одержим.

Стив наморщил нос.

– Локи вовсе не… _одержим_ мной.

– Да неужели? Он преследует тебя повсюду, наблюдает за тобой, когда ты чем-то занят, заявляется в твой дом без приглашения… о, прошу прощения, в _мой_ дом! Я абсолютно серьезен по поводу сталкерства.

– Он не всегда заявляется просто так, – заметил Стив и тут же пожалел об этом.

Брови Тони взлетели вверх.

– Оу. Свидание за чашечкой кофе? – предположил он. 

Стив почувствовал, как начинают гореть щеки, и проклял хорошо известную особенность своего лица, которая, как он знал, непременно продемонстрирует его смущение.

– Я понятия не имею, что между нами происходит, – сказал он, увиливая от последнего вопроса. – Я давно отказался от попыток разобраться, что творится у Локи в голове. Ему просто… одиноко, наверное.

– Вот что происходит, когда пытаешься убить всех своих друзей, – заявил Тони без малейшего намека на сочувствие в голосе. – Я рыдаю от сострадания. – Стив скорчил недовольную гримасу. – Я тебя предупреждаю, – продолжил Тони, выставляя в сторону Стива поучительный палец. – Он увлекся тобой. В каком-то своем странном «очарованный сталкер-суперзлодей» стиле.

– Это просто смешно, – вздохнул Стив. Однако, в его памяти всплыл образ вольготно развалившегося на стуле Локи с едва уловимой ухмылкой в уголках губ.

Локи, облокотившегося на кухонную стойку и слизывающего сладкий грушевый сок с пальцев.

– У меня был сталкер, Кэп, – заметил Тони. – Я знаю, как это выглядит. То, что он двинутый и немножко злой не…

– Он не двинутый, – возразил Стив. – И _злым_ я бы его тоже не назвал.

– Ага, – многозначительно хмыкнул Тони. – Ты же сам загодвинил его в Германии. – Стив снова недоуменно заморгал, но Тони только махнул рукой. – Неважно. Короче, суть в том, что Высокий и Рогатый жаждет тебя разложить. Что ты собираешься делать по этому поводу?

– Ничего, – твердо ответил Стив. – Потому что это неправда.

« _А что, если правда?_ » – поинтересовалась какая-то странная часть его сознания. – « _Что, если Тони прав?_ Что _ты тогда будешь делать?_ »

– Посмотрим, – сказал Тони, слегка прищуриваясь. – Но если он начнет к тебе подкатывать, то ты должен мне двадцатку. И я бы посоветовал не принимать его предложение, просто, ну, знаешь, потому что.

Стив вздохнул.

– Да, Тони, – произнес он преувеличенно терпеливым тоном. – Я знаю.

* * *

– Ты хорошо выглядишь, – заметил Локи. – Полностью исцелен?

Стив заморгал, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда взялся Локи, но эта мысль быстро улетучилась. Сам Локи, казалось, находился в расслабленном и игривом настроении, и один его вид вызывал у Стива желание улыбнуться, что он и сделал.

– Ага, – кивнул он. – И… еще раз спасибо. – Локи пожал плечами, и Стив усмехнулся. – Что, спасение чужих жизней уже стало для тебя настолько обыденным событием, что не стоит внимания?

Локи бросил в его сторону взгляд, который было почти нереально расшифровать.

– Тебе прекрасно известно, что нет.

Стив тут же почти пожалел, что попытался пошутить.

– Может быть, оно должно стать, – проронил он как бы между делом. – Чтобы ты научился принимать благодарности.

Локи фыркнул.

– Возможно. Хотя, я не думаю, что мой характер к этому располагает.

– К спасению жизней или к принятию благодарностей? – поинтересовался Стив, и на этот раз мимолетная улыбка задержалась подольше. – Я думал, что мы собирались встречаться в более нормальных обстоятельствах, – продолжил он.

– Собирались, – подтвердил Локи.

– Тогда к чему… вот это?

Локи прошествовал к кровати и уселся на нее, одаривая Стива широкой и чересчур очаровательной улыбкой.

– Я просто не смог удержаться, мой дорогой Капитан.

По спине Стива пробежала странная волна мурашек.

– Ха, ха, – отозвался он.

Локи склонил голову на бок.

– С чего ты взял, что я пошутил? – Он поднял руку и поманил Стива к себе.

Стив не успел даже подумать о том, чтобы подойти ближе, а его ноги уже сами собой совершили два шага по направлению к Локи, и он застыл на расстоянии около фута. И нервно рассмеялся.

– Я просто имел в виду…

– Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, – перебил его Локи, голос которого внезапно сделался мягким и будто бы шелковистым. И в его улыбке появилось что-то такое, от чего желудок Стива в порыве предвкушения совершил неожиданное сальто. – И осмелюсь попросить: _доверься мне?_

Он протянул руку. И после секундного замешательства Стив ее принял. Локи плавно привлек его к себе, точно рыбак, вытягивающий попавшуюся на крючок рыбу. Вторая рука осторожно скользнула вверх и вокруг и опустилась сзади ему на шею. Это ощутимое давление порождало… довольно приятное чувство. Локи слегка запрокинул голову и побудил Стива наклониться ниже.

У Стива перехватило дыхание. Он знал, что мог остановить это прямо сейчас. И, наверное, _должен был_ остановить, но…

Господи прости, он не хотел.

Язык Локи коснулся его нижней губы, и Стив вздрогнул так, словно его ударило током. И наклонился сильнее, прижимаясь своими губами к губам Локи, компенсируя отсутствие опыта энтузиазмом. Его охватило ощущение абсолютной _правильности_. Губы Локи казались прохладными, но его рот, открывшийся навстречу языку Стива, был очень теплым, и Стив невольно подался вперед. Ноги Локи раздвинулись, позволяя ему встать ровно между ними. Однако, к этому моменту его шея начала проявлять недовольство столь неудобным положением, и Стив решил перехватить инициативу. Он обхватил Локи и повалил его на кровать, а потом забрался следом и уселся на него верхом. Локи поднял руку и провел большим пальцем по щеке Стива.

– Уже такой яркий румянец, – заметил он с явным удовлетворением.

Стив попытался изобразить сердитый взгляд, но не смог наскрести достаточно самоконтроля.

– Судя по голосу, ты очень собой гордишься, – ответил он, тяжело дыша.

Губы Локи изогнулись в ухмылке, а в глазах заплясали проказливые искорки, тут же преобразившие выражение его лица до той редкой веселой шаловливости, которую прежде Стив видел только короткими урывками.

– А что, не должен? – Он приподнялся на локтях, отчего его тело под Стивом слегка сдвинулось, и выжидающе уставился снизу вверх. – Ну? – добавил он пару секунд спустя, и Стив прерывисто вздохнул, раздираемым противоречивыми эмоциями. Ладони Локи спустились к его бедрам и стиснули их.

« _К черту_ », – наконец решил Стив, ощущая легкий налет безбашенности. Он же как-то дожил до этого момента на одних инстинктах. Он наклонился к Локи и поцеловал его, на этот раз нацеливаясь на что-то более нежное. Локи выгнулся под ним с тихим звуком, который будто бы прошил тело Стива насквозь. Прижавшись ближе в ответном движении, Стив углубил поцелуй, и сразу же ощутил, как Локи расслабился.

В конце концов ему все же пришлось отстраниться, чтобы немного отдышаться. У него слегка кружилась голова, а все тело горело и приятно покалывало. Локи тут же с протестующим стоном зашевелился, приподнимая бедра ему навстречу, и Стив буквально подавился воздухом, когда его собственное тело _с энтузиазмом_ отреагировало на этот жест. Его член мгновенно затвердел, а лицо, судя по ощущениям, окрасилось в малиновый цвет.

– Оу, – услышал он собственный голос. – Эм…

– Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься начать извиняться, – проговорил Локи.

Его интонации приобрели какой-то странный оттенок, от которого по коже Стива пробежала волна мурашек, которые оказались неожиданно приятными. Пальцы Локи огладили бедра Стива, а потом он повторил свое предыдущее движение, но на этот раз целенаправленно. И лицо Стива, который _прочувствовал_ каждый изгиб даже сквозь два слоя ткани, моментально вспыхнуло еще сильнее.

– Локи, – пробормотал он, не зная, собирается ли попросить Локи остановиться или продолжить начатое. Но Локи не планировал дожидаться окончания этой фразы. Его рука скользнула между ними, расстегнула пуговицу на штанах Стива, затем расправилась с молнией, и только тогда замерла. Стив резко выдохнул, осознав, что он все это время сдерживал дыхание.

Локи, в глазах которого плясали озорные смешинки, усмехнулся, запустил руку в трусы Стива и обхватил его член.

Откуда-то изнутри Стива вырвался насквозь постыдный звук, его бедра непроизвольно дернулись навстречу руке Локи, пытаясь получить больше умопомрачительного трения. Зажмурившись, он рвано вздохнул. Неожиданная мягкость прикосновений Локи застала его врасплох. Стив _знал_ , какая сила скрывается в этих прохладных и нежных пальцах.

– Ты жаждешь этого, – промурлыкал Локи, и это был не вопрос. Кончики его пальцев невесомо пробежались по головке члена Стива, и тот содрогнулся. – Посмотри на себя. Я едва к тебе прикоснулся, и ты уже теряешь голову.

« _Опасно_ », – прошептал тихий голосок в голове Стива, но большая часть его сознания испытывала непередаваемое возбуждение, а его сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

А потом Локи подхватил Стива за бедра и, перекатившись по кровати, поменял их местами одним плавным и легким движением, оставляя Стива на пару пугающих мгновений беспомощно лежать на спине. Но Локи тут же вжал его бедра в матрас своими, и от разом усилившегося давления и _трения_ Стив буквально растекся по кровати, резко втягивая в себя воздух. Локи снова потерся об него, и выгнувший спину Стив почувствовал сквозь штаны ответный стояк, отчего его сердцебиение мгновенно подскочило на новый уровень. Локи тем временем легонько прикусил подставленное горло и тут же быстро провел по чувствительной коже языком, и у Стива против воли вырвался… хныкающий стон.

– О, это мне нравится, – объявил Локи, голос которого низкой вибрацией разошелся по телу Стива.

Но в эту игру можно играть вдвоем, – промелькнула у него диковатая мысль. Стив провел ладонями вниз по спине Локи, обхватил его ягодицы и потянул на себя, совершая бедрами встречное движение. Голос Локи тут же оборвался, а сам он уткнулся лбом в плечо Стива, судорожно вздыхая. Стив ощутил, как сокращаются мышцы под его пальцами.

– Это? – с вызовом поинтересовался он, и Локи издал короткий и глухой смешок. Его руки скользнули под рубашку Стива, а бедра продолжили выписывать медленные волнообразные движения, стимулирующие эрекцию Стива, но этого было категорически _недостаточно_.

– Одежда, – с трудом пробормотал Стив, и долю секунды спустя они оба были абсолютно обнажены. Сидящий на нем Локи распрямился, высокий и подтянутый, его четко очерченные тазовые косточки указывали внутрь, на едва заметную спускающуюся вниз дорожку темных волос. Он выглядел таким красивым, что казался почти _нереальным_.

Улыбнувшись Стиву, он поднял руку к губам и засунул два пальца в рот. Стив тут же ощутил ответную пульсацию внизу живота и издал стихий стон. Но уже секунду спустя Локи вытащил пальцы, опустил руку вниз, обхватил член Стива и сжал. Стив со вскриком выгнулся на кровати…

И рывком вывалился обратно в реальность с каменно-твердым членом и бешеным пульсом. Еще пару мгновений он неосознанно тянулся за ускользающей грезой, а потом наконец сообразил, что происходит. Сон. Это был всего лишь сон. Но такой _реалистичный_ …

Был ли Локи способен посылать проекцию своего образа в чужие сны? Мог ли он сейчас сделать это намеренно, потому что… потому что хотел…

Нет. Это было просто смешно. Нелепо. Это был самый обычный _сон_ и физиологическая реакция, которая не значила ровным счетом _ничего_. Стив накрыл глаза ладонью и попытался несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть. « _Не делай из мухи слона. Просто Тони забивает тебе голову своими дурацкими идеями, а твое подсознание цепляется за них и…_ »

…и Локи, сидящий на нем верхом и обсасывающий собственные пальцы с этой порочной ухмылкой на губах.

Стив перевернулся на другой бок, закрыл глаза и буквально за несколько движений довел себя до оргазма, к которому на этот раз примешалась приличная порция чувства вины.

(И запрятанного очень глубоко разочарования от того, что ему не удалось досмотреть сон до конца. Исключительно из любопытства. Честное слово.)


End file.
